mentoring_systemfandomcom-20200214-history
WizDom Wiki
Welcome to Mentoring System by Group WizDom Group members Tengku Amiruddin bin Tengku Abd Wasa B031710346 Muhammad Al-Azim Bin Abdul Malek B031710340 Derick B031820120 Muhammad Farhan bin Abu Bakar B031810429 Muhammad Amirul ikhwan bin Yusri b031810013 About The System Introduction Mentor is the person who give a younger or less experienced person help and advise over a period of time. The mentor may have their own schedule in their life. So, they may have busy time and free time. The free time will be used to do the mentoring process. However, most people or student who want to find their mentor hasn't know the mentors schedule. So, this system helps the mentors to set their free time that will be use for mentoring and the student can join the mentoring class without affect the mentors' schedule. Functional Requirement # Admin ## Manage User : The system can create a user, edit a user, and assign the role, the created user can be used to log in to system and perform the action according to it's role ## Update Roles Name : The admin should be able to update the existing role name ## Manage Major : The admin can create new major, edit the existing major ## Update Targets : The admin can update the current existing targets ## Update Difficulties : The admin can update the current existing difficulties ## View and Approve Schedule : The admin should be able to view the schedule proposed by mentor and should be able to approve or decline the proposal. # Mentor ## View and Request Schedule : The mentor should be able to view it's schedule and propose new schedule to admin # Student ## View and Enroll Approved Schedule : The student should be able to view approved schedule and enroll to it Non-Functional Requirement # The system up time must be up to 99.8% # The system must have an attractive user interface to ensure user satisfaction # The system load in less than 3 seconds for 99% of customers considering their location, bandwidth, latency and how many data showed # the system can be access by a number of students in a time Test Requirement * System ** Validate that user will be redirected to page accordingly to it's role * Login ** Validate that username and password are not empty ** Validate that user can login into our system using correct username and password ** Validate that new user can login into our system * Majors ** Validate that admin can create new major ** Validate that admin can edit major ** Validate that major code is not duplicate when create a new record ** Validate that major code is not duplicate when update a new record * Users ** Validate that admin can create a new user ** Validate that admin can edit user * Roles ** Validate that admin can update role name Black Box Technique 1) Use Case Test ( TC1 ) 2) Use Case Test ( TC5 ) 3) Use Case Test ( TC6 ) 4) Use Case Test ( TC7 ) 5) Decision Table Test ( TC2) 6) Equivalence Partitioning ( TC3 ) White Box Technique 1) Decision coverage ( TC 4 ) 2) Statement coverage Path 1: ABCDFI Path 2: ABCDEGI Path 3: ABCDEHI Traceability matrix ' ' Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse